Freddy8561
Freddy8561 is Derpythetroll16's friend. She was created in 4/9/2015 The person who played her pooped in the woods and her poop was green. Derpythetroll16 met her in person. Derpythetroll16 saw her poop in the woods. She wanted to have beautiful hair in roblox. She also has a lot of other accounts such as Adagio56(her named based of the my little pony rainbow rocks character). Sofia1956. Trixie72(her name based off of the wizard in My little pony). Sunset56(her name based off of Sunset Shimer from My little pony equestria girls and rainbow rocks)Rinotu89. She is a pegasister because most of her accounts and her avatars have something to do with my little pony. Freddy8561 was her first account.You wonder why she wears a Rarity Equestria Girls pants because she likes Rarity so much. Her name was based of off the titular main antagonist in Fnaf 1. She comes over to Derpythetroll16's house a lot. She really wants Robux, and likes wearing sandals. She has an unidentified youtube channel. Appearences in Videos She has appeared in the least amount of videos compared to Derpythetrol13, Derpythetroll16, and Darkageknight Plays. NOTE: To see her appearences in Derpythetroll16's Animated series click here. Dannybaby T: She dances along with Derpythetrol13 and their baby sister to a bad chinese song (Derpythetroll16 is unable to speak chinese but apparently someone told him that the song was about counting) mint challenge! ft. derpythetroll16: After being gone from youtube for almost 2 years (Derpythetrol13 was gone for almost 1 year, technically 11 months but reappeared back in November 2016 shortly before appearing again after 7 months.) she finally appears again. When Darkageknight Plays is taking out the mint strips, she holds the camera. When the people are getting their mint strips, she is seen adjusting a window. Eventually Derpythetrol13, Freddy8561, Derpythetroll16, and Darkageknight Plays put mint strips in their mouths. She proceeds to react to the mintiness which is almost to much to handle, however she did handle it. She also sticks out her tongue to check it. After the tournament is down to only Darkageknight Plays and Freddy8561, the two put the mint strips on their tongues. Later Darkageknight Plays then pranks the audience by pouring a cup of water on Freddy8561 but since the water was inside the cup not in the cup, she didn't get wet. Eventually since none of them gave in, it was a tie between Freddy8561 and Darkageknight Plays. Derpythetroll16's Wrestling Tournament feat Darkageknight Plays, derpythetrol13, and freddy8561: Freddy8561 is seen sitting in the corner and was refered to as the poor girl. When the first round starts which is between Derpythetroll16 and Derpythetrol13, she watches it. When the round ends, she is in the second round against Derpythetroll16. They grapple for a while, Derpythetroll16 distracts her by putting his butt in her face, both of them try to bring each other down by jumping, but fails. Freddy8561 tries to bite and lick her opponent's arm, but fails, Derpythetroll16 proceeds to stomp on her feet. Derpythetroll16 tries to kick but it's blocked by Freddy8561 who grabs his leg and puts it to the side. After 4 more seconds of grappling, Freddy8561 gives up due to Derpythetroll16 having the edge. This was Freddy8561's last live action appearence for atleast a year (maybe more). Dinosaur Simulator The Movie Trailer: She appears along with Derpythetrol13 and Darkageknight Plays standing next to a helicopter. Roblox Bully Story - High School Horror- Part 1: She appears along with Derpythetrol13 and Darkageknight Plays, where she is a student along with the other two, sitting in a desk. Roblox Bully Story - High School Horror- Part 2: She has more of a role than she did in the previous segment. She greets Maddie when she enters the party. She later tells Maddie to sit with her and her friends. She notices something is wrong with Maddie and asks what's wrong. After Maddie tells her, Sheila was bullying her, Freddy8561 reveals that Sheila bullies her and her friends as well. When Sheila is giving out carrot cake without frosting, Freddy8561 says that carrot cake without frosting looks like cornbread. Later Maddie and Luis steal some chocolate cake and share it with her and the rest of the people. This is her latest appearence which is almost 2 months ago. Controversy and "Legal Issues" Freddy8561 has gotten in trouble lately. Back in 2014, she yelled at Derpythetrol13, telling him she hates him, this got her in trouble. 1 year later in 2015, she disgusted people at the dinner table when they were eating lobster, she told them that her dad told her that the green gooey stuff in a lobster was their poop (it's actually their fat), This got her in trouble. Also during that year, she refused to eat her spaghetti because she didn't like the sauce. In Early 2017 (although it could've been late 2016), she announced during dinner that "the disgusting shrimp poop part"(which is also the fat) fell into her soy sauce (although it might've been oyster sauce or fish sauce). In Mid 2017 is where she really got in trouble. She kept on pooping, when Derpythetroll16, Derpythetrol13, and Darkageknight Plays was getting ready to leave Texas Roadhouse (The place where they were eating before Freddy8561 decided to poop). Later she heard her aunt yelling, so she went up to investigate. Later when Derpythetroll16 asked her why she was yelling, she said she was yelling at Freddy8561 for not playing with Derpythetroll16, Derpythetrol13, and Darkageknight Plays. Later at dinner, she ate her chicken tenders extremely slow, to the point where she was scolded, and had to give some of the other people of the squad her chicken tenders and fries both of which were good. She also ate her lobster pasta extremely slowly, while the rest of the squad ate theirs really fast (the only reason why Derpythetroll16 finished a minute before her is because he got extra food). She also did the same with lamb chops, she cut the lamb chops into pieces but wouldn't eat it until she cut all 3 lamb chops into bite sized pieces. Derpythetroll16 had around 4 lamb chops and ate them at the same time that it took Freddy8562 to eat one. Also at a fancy restraunt, she disrupted a ordering family by asking them where the bathroom was even though her uncle went to bathroom, and she could've asked him. After entering the bathroom, she had to poop and by the time she came out, her food had arrived which was chicken wings and broccoli, she ate all the broccoli but only ate one chicken tender (even then she ate it slowly), she also kept on eating Darkageknight Play's and Derpythetroll16's cheese stuffed pasta with alfredo sauce and Derpythetrol13's pasta with butter. She somehow then dropped the rest of the chicken wings. She tried to put them back on the plate but then was disgusted and decided not to eat them. Concidentally on Derpythetroll16's birthday, there was a cleaner with a visible weed whacker (which can be seen within the naked eye), she mistaked him for a serial killer (even though it was likely she was just joking) and yelled at the man to get out. Later a man with lawnmower (which was the ones you ride on) was mowing the lawn and she kept on screaming "Get out!" And the guy tried to ignore her but then looked at the window and almost made eye contact with Derpythetroll16. Later she made everyone go down to the bathroom and scream "Get out!". On that same day, when the squad was playing tag which was later turned into tag and seek, she kept on running to the neighbor's houses. Also on that day, when the squad was about to eat cupcakes, she said "ew" because the cupcake's chocolate frosting reminded her of poop causing her to get scolded. Later the cleaner called her aunt and uncle because she told him to get out. This got her scolded and made the others hide. On that day, she kept on talking while she was still eating, which was wasting time, and kept on asking and answering true or false questions this made her aunt ask "True or False? You need to stop talking and finish eating!" After getting ice cream cake on that same day, she ate it slowly because apparently she decided to "eat the cake by licking it", licking gets you nowhere in food progress. Speaking of tongue on that day, when her aunt was taking a serious picture, she stuck out her tongue even though nobody else did. Also speaking of tongue, she asked her uncle if they were eating lamb tongue, even though it's not bad, it's really stupid since the lamb meat had bones, and most animals, in this case lambs, don't have bones in their tongues. One time, she went to the beach and she got all sandy because she wanted to be buried alive. Derpythetroll16 told her that she needed a 15 minute shower becase of her decision which was extended to 20 minutes since she wanted to play in the sand, and 5 minutes for punishment since she decided to go somewhere without telling others. The added 5 minutes for going somewhere without their permission caused the squad to add minutes of showering for the sins she did during the trip. She ended up with a 3 hour shower sentence, which could be dropped if she curses her aunt and uncle out or twerks in front of them or youtube but that was dropped in favor of a 12 minute shower sentence. Later, Darkageknight Plays made Derpythetrol13 and Freddy8561 sings karaoke alsongs. She made Freddy8561 sing Crybaby by Melanie Martinez, however Freddy8561 didn't sing it right away and kept on asking questions which caused Darkageknight Plays to lash out and hit her making her cry. Later Freddy8561 somehow provoked Darkageknight Plays causing him to beat her with her own flip flop. But the straw that broke the camel's back and would've given her an extra hour of shower time (making her shower sentence 4 hours), was at dinner after Freddy8561 ate slow as usual, when her aunt was telling the squad, the story of her childhood and how rough it was, Freddy8561's aunt's uncle was rough to Freddy8561's aunt and hit her a couple times, but ended up dying when she was 6-7. Freddy8561 asked if she was glad her uncle died this made her aunt angry and ask her "What kind of question is that?" while the rest of squad scolded her. On the day back home, she ate slow again and she had to poop but it made the squad wait 30 minutes to 1 hour for her to come out, and then she came out and revealing she did poop. Since her sentence was dropped, Derpythetroll16 was struggling to think of what to do with her, giving her over 1 month of freedom and he decided what her sentence was. Her sentence was similar to that of a real prisoner. Her sentence was potientally 9 months and 20 days of grounding, 11 months and 9 days (although her extended sentence is just her being allowed to play only roblox during the extended time), if she does something bad, and 2-3 years of "probation" computer restriction as well as being supervised and not allowed to do certain things although it can be extended for 5 if she continues (it will be extremely easy to convert 2-3 to 5, all she has to do is one bad thing). She will be placed on "house arrest" (actually being restricted to go outside anywhere except school.) if she does extra bad, she will be serving 3 years of grounding (only allowed to play roblox). The most grounding she can serve is 7 years, if not 12. She will have to do a total of 100 hours of chores and she will have to pay 20 dollars or more. On October 15 2017, she had her flip flops stolen by Derpythetroll16 and hidden in a location for potientally 2 years if not 4. However she would possibly find them in 1 year. She was droppped as the co producer of Derpythetroll16's channel and was being written off of high school horror for the rest of the series, it is unknown if she will apear in Derpythetroll16's future series.